Pieces of Shattered Lives
by Embre Falling
Summary: A collection of short unrelated Fabina drabbles, one per weekend, hopefully. Will likely contain angst, death, and fluff.
1. Dancing Above the Shattered Glass

**Title; **Dancing Above The Shattered Glass

**Summary; **_he still insists he's fine._

**Pairing: **Fabina

**Disclaimer: **If I owned House of Anubis, everyone would be dead right now.

* * *

><p>7-21-17. The day Nina died.<p>

It's funny, how he's learned to simply block the memory from his mind. He doesn't think about it, doesn't think about her, and he's able to pretend that he's fine.

He's fine.

It's been years, but still people are wary of him, talking to him like he's an unstable bomb that might explode at any moment. "Are you okay?" They ask, and he answers like he always does, gruff and slightly annoyed: "I'm fine."

He's fine.

He's been fine.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he replays her death again. An out-of-control car, the screech of brakes, the crash as metal clangs upon metal. Again, again, again. Each time he rescues her in a different way.

Each time, when the dream fades, she lies, breathing, in his arms.

Again, again, again.

And he still insists he's fine.


	2. Until Forever Runs Out

**Title;** Until Forever Runs Out

**Summary: **_Because love is forever_ _and love is always.  
><em>

**Pairing; **Fabina/whatever you want it to be

**Disclaimer:** No one on this site owns HoA. Why should I be different?

* * *

><p><em>Love is forever, <em>she tells herself: her own sick little mantra. _Love is forever: love never ends._

But she's lying to herself again.

"He says he loves me," she tells her mom later: the phrase is repeated so often she almost believes it. "I'm going to spend forever with him."

Because love is forever. Love doesn't end, it never ends, and if he says he loves her then he does and he always will.

"_Our love is real_," She writes that night. Their love is real. Not like the love she had before.

It's real.

It's real.

_I'm going to spend forever with him._

Everyone else can see his wandering eyes, the make-out sessions he sneaks with other girls under the bleachers and behind corners. But they tell her, and she doesn't listen, she never listens, because love is forever and love is always.

Lies.

The day he proposes, she writes, is the happiest day of her entire life. _See?_ She tells herself: _You_ can _have a happy ending, there's someone who loves you_, _someone who'll_ always_ love you._

He said he'd never hurt her. He said it, and she believes it.

Their love is forever.

Deep down inside, maybe she knows, knows that their love isn't true, isn't real.

It can never be true, because she's still in love with that boy that broke her heart.

But maybe—if she tells herself enough times, if she wakes up every morning beside him and says _I love this man, _maybe she can finally believe it.

Maybe she can finally let him go.

(Or maybe she'll realize he's cheating on her first.)


	3. Finding God

**Title: **Weak

**Summary: **_Sometimes heaven takes the form of small white pills._

**Pairing: **Fabina

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

The pills feel cool and hard in her hand.

She fingers them, letting her gaze play over the white lettering. She doesn't count them, doesn't know how many there are. But she knows it's enough.

She leans back, her head hitting the headboard with a loud thunk. A sigh escapes her lips, and she frowns.

The bare bed she sits across from begs for her attention, and she turns to it. Looks at it. Remembers when it was covered with blankets and sheets, when there were posters and pictures on the surrounding walls, when the bed was warm and occupied and not lonely and cold.

She looks back to the pills in her hand. Wonders how many he took. Wonders if he thought about the amount, if he thought about it long before he did it. Or was it a split second decision, much like she was making now?

She pulls away the warm sheets, gets up from Eddie's bed, and sits on top of his. Lies down, spreading herself across the stripped mattress. Closes her eyes. Thinks. Remembers.

Nina always knew Fabian couldn't stand up for himself, wasn't assertive. But she didn't know how weak he really was until two weeks ago, May twenty-first. Nine fifty-three pm.

Even the strong will crack at the end, she thinks, and without another thought she swallows the pills. Together. All at once. It takes a few tries to get them all down, but she finally does.

She relaxes back onto the bed. Stares at the dresser beside it, welcoming the numbing feeling that spreads through her body within minutes. Calls up thoughts of him in her last moments. Wonders why everything had to go so horribly wrong.

As the world fades to black, she swears she can see him smile.


End file.
